Opposite Attracts, Right?
by GinOkita96
Summary: Two sisters, having the same aim that is to get revenge on the Government for killing their father, Shouyo. But they were separated after the Joui war. Years passed and the older one found out that the younger one is working with the Government. Probably Gintoki X OC(You) Okita X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0

The two girls were sisters. They were once taught by the same teacher who is also - their father. Though their age difference was just 4 to 5 years, they were always together. When their father opened a school which was located at their own home. Both of them wanted to join. At first their father opposed of it since its mainly for males and plus their father would teach sword fighting too. But after the girls' continuous persistence. Their father sighed and give in. Everything - was only done by both of them, no more no less.

When their father was slaughtered by the Amanto. They joined Sakata Gintoki, Katsura Kotaro, Takasugi Shinsuke and Sakamoto Tatsuma which then become the well known Patriots that go up against the Amanto in the Joui War with the two girls as the youngest. Yes, as much as the girls wouldn't like to team up with them... But they shared the same pain - the loss of their one and only teacher. They despise the Amanto. When the Joui War ended, 6 of the went to their separate ways - including the two girls who were always together was separated.

~~~Present~~~

"Gin-san! Wake up! It's past lunch time!" the only straight and normal person within the house shouted even before he slid open the door leading to Gintoki's room. The man he called shifted groogily and refused to leave his futon. The guy continued his wake up call by sliding open the cabinet door, revealing a young teenage girl sleeping like a log. He uttered, "Kagura-chan, wake up. You don't want Kaoru-san to come by at this state of yours,"

The girl who sleeps in the cabinet shifted her sleeping position and mumbled, "Kaoru wouldn't bother to wake up this early, Shinpachi..."

"Gin-san! Kagura-chan! Wake up!" The boy who always gave them the wake up call sat down in defeat. Why and how was he appointed to do this? He wasn't even paid for this. He let out a long slow sigh. And before he could relax himself, a familiar voice cheered out their front door. Shinpachi immediately shot up, "Kaoru-san!?"

"Oii~~BakaPachi! Are you home?" the voice shouted. Kagura who was seemed to be sleeping soundly immediately got up and headed towards Gintoki's room. She shook him vigorously on the shoulder, "GIN-chan! Kaoru is here!"

"I get it! I get it. STOP SHAKING ME!" Gintoki finally gave up

the effort of trying to continue his sleep. But before he could stand up from his futon, a menacing presence froze him. When he looked up, he saw her.

"Ah... Kaoru... Good M-m-mor-morning..." Gintoki stuttered as he predicted what would happen next. Well, it did occur like what he predicted. Kaoru wrestling him, "Why do you think I sacrificed my sleeping time for? HUH?! And here you lazy bum is still in bed?!" This kind of situation was one where it gets Kagura excited about. So she joined in the wrestle as well. Gintoki was clearly in so much hell but he couldn't manage to say anything except croaking. Shinpachi then appeared and offered Kaoru 'Nilo' - which was her favourite.

Finally, things got quieter. Gintoki and Kagura were changed and all 4 of them were sitting quietly in the living room. Only there, they realised that their pet; Sadaharu was gone. Kaoru noticed their sudden realisation and took a gulp of Nilo, "Sawahari is playing with him downstairs. Don't worry about destroying the premises, Zura's Elizabeth is there to keep things down,"

"Zura janai. Katsura da!" that cliche sentence came into the area. Gintoki turned his head and saw Katsura Kotaro advancing towards them - without his favourite accompany, Elizabeth. Once Katsura took his seat, their discussion begins. Gintoki yawned and folded his left leg,"So? How was it? You guys infiltrated the Shinsengumi quarters. Don't you get caught or seen or something?"

"Kaoru-san and Katsura-san are accomplices? Is Kaoru-san part of the Anti-Foreigner Faction?" Shinapachi asked.

Kagura immediately hit Shinpachi's head and said, "Dont be such an idiot Shinpachi. Kaoru wouldn't join with that Zura!" Katsura somehow felt mocked and wanted to correct Kagura with his usual sentence but he let it slide off today. Gintoki who was busy picking his nose and staring off into space saw a bamboo practice sword secured at her waist.  
"You're still searching for that Wakizashi?" those words coming from him alone silenced the room.  
"It's the only thing left. The textbook got lime juice and it stinks like hell!"

~~~-Shinsengumi Quarters-~~~

"What a day yesterday right? Riyu-san?" a man with a badminton racquet remembered the incident yesterday where an unknown girl along with their long wanted criminal, Katsura infiltrated their area. They didn't know why or how they managed to get past the security. It was Hijikata's and Okita's patrol time.

Hijikata Toushiro was the Shinsengumi's Vice-Chief aka the Demon Vice-Chief. Okita Sougo was the 1st Division's Captain. While this person that the badminton person was talking to, Riyu, was the Vice captain of 1st Division.

"Yamazaki-san... Is it alright for me to ask you a personal favour?" Riyu smiled and stared at Yamazaki. Yamazaki took a big gulp and nodded slowly.

(=_=)

**Prologue... is up! I know it might be off/different from the original Gintama style.. but I hope you enjoyed it... ^_^**

**-GinOkita96**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

~~~-Yorozuya-~~~

"In other words, you want us to go to the Shinsengumi quarters and find that Wakizashi?" Shinpachi asked as he summarised whatever they were talking about earlier on. Kaoru heard that all the confiscated swords were kept in one of the Shinsegumi quarters. So she decided to pinpoint which quarters was it and thanks to Zura's appearance, she managed to locate it. Zura was just trying to mess Shinsengumi around for chasing him down, Kaoru took the confusion as an opportunity to look around the area.  
"Impossible! Even if you know which quarters it is, that place is huge! It's like searching a needle in a haystack!" Gintoki complained as he continued picking his nose and took out his favourite 'book' - Shounen JUMP. Kaoru smirked, "It's not a needle. It would be more like a pen in the haystack,"

Shinpachi finally got the gist of Kaoru's words and inquired, "You do know where it is. You just want us to take it?" Kaoru nodded as an answer. Then Kagura came in and joined the conversation, "You are quite quick on your feet, why don't you get it yourself?"

"Riyu is there. You wouldn't want to meet her yet. So you decided to avoid contact as much as possible?" Zura uttered with his arms crossed and eyes closed as if he predicted or knew everything. Shinpachi and Kagura who never heard the name being mentioned before were lost instantly. Kagura was about to question them but Gintoki extended his arms towards her - telling her to keep it to herself for now.

"Maa~ the Whys can come later. You help me, I would treat you for a day," Kaoru said with a soft smile plastered on her face. At this exact moment, a cat of the same size and opposite colour of Sadaharu charged in, breaking the whole main entrance in the process. Behind the cat, came in Sadaharu with his deep growl. Last to enter was Elizabeth, Zura was surprised at Elizabeth's state - the white cloth of his was torn and dirtied.

"Ah! Sawahari! Just in time, Let's go back!" Kaoru said as she stood up and give a pat to her pet then left without saying anything, leaving two confused and two quiet. Once they were sure Kaoru was away, Gintoki talked to Katsura, "Zura. You were there with her. Did she really saw Riyu?"

"I'm not sure. But Riyu is a girl. How can she be in the Shinsengumi? An all male community?" Katsura said with a matter-of-fact tone. Gintoki just picked his nose while Shinpachi sighed deeply thinking how much would it cost to repair the entrance. Kagura who couldn't stand the anonymous feeling of the foreign name they kept mentioning was ruffling her hair vigorously.

"Guess that I'll be leaving. Elizabeth needs to get treated," this time it was Katsura's turn to leave, but Gintoki wouldn't care less about it and just laze around reading JUMP. Before his figure vanished, Katsura left a message, "If I find Kaoru feeling depressed because of you, you won't be seeing tomorrow,"

"Unrequited love is always the strongest... Or maybe friendship..." Gintoki muttered to himself. Shinpachi heard it and since their guest have left, he decided to ask for more information.

Before Shinpachi could get his answer, Gintoki sighed and stood up. Kagura who was excited for some action questioned, "Gin-chan! Are you going to help Kaoru?!"  
"Hey, A treat for a day. We can take advantage of that, right?" Gintoki gave his smirk and walked through the entrance which had disappeared. Shinpachi sighed and just followed after Gintoki. Kagura who finally regained her smile after her irritation followed suit.

~~~-Shinsengumi-~~~

Riyu who was sleeping while sitting down and gripping her sword was disturbed by sudden footsteps. Instantly she knew it was Yamazaki. She had asked Yamazaki to check the sword store - the place where the confiscated swords were kept, and search for a Wakizashi with a red ribbon tied the sword and its sheath together.  
When she finished yawning, Yamazaki slid the paper door opened with the item she had asked for hidden in his uniform. Riyu smiled and thanked Yamzaki. She took it and secured it at her waist together with her own sword.

Then, situation got silence and Yamazaki decided to break it, "It's your sister's right?"  
"Yup! Mine got burnt because I refused to follow the rule. So, I figured I should be helping her a hand,"

"You know... Only 4 people out of the whole Shinsengumi knows your real gender. Kondo-san found you in such a terrible state. Your eyes were like dead. At first, Okita wanted to just leave you there but Kondo felt that there's still life in you and told me and Okita to take care of you - despite the fact he knows that you are a girl. Isn't it about time for you to tell us what happened to you?" Yamazaki spilled out. Riyu who realised that someone was eavesdropping raised her palm, indicating Yamazaki to stop talking.  
Riyu then advanced towards the same door which Yamzaki entered from and quickly drew her sword and stabbed through the paper door. "You are getting better at eavesdropping eh?"

She pulled out the sword and opened the door, revealing a smiling person who wasnt even least surprised by the sudden onslaught. "Okita-san?" she continued with a glare.  
"It was you right? Who lead Katsura to our quarters?"

**(^_^)**

**1st Chapter! The one before was the so-called prologue... ^_^'' And I apologise for the sudden appearance for the two OCs without any explanation nor description. I would leave that up to the reader. Let the reader imagine how she looked like, I just set their personalities and names.**

**-GinOkita96**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

~~~-Kaoru's Residence-~~~

"What the hell is she thinking?! Joining the Shinsengumi?! What's more the Bakufu!" Kaoru was pacing around her house thinking madly about their encounter yesterday. It was simple, Kaoru was charging in while Katsura handle the distraction of the Demon Vice-Chief and Sadist Captain. Within minute, she reached the storehouse where the confiscated swords were kept and soon melted away in the incinerator. But before she could open that door that connects the room and the outside world, a voice was heard. The voice was familiar but it gotten slightly deeper, "You always choose bad timings don't you dear sister?"

"R-Riyu?! Why the heck are you here?!" Kaoru shouted with a small volume to avoid awareness arising. Absolutely, Kaoru was surprised, after so many years, and of all ways, they have to meet in such a hasty situation. When she saw Riyu's appearance, nothing much has changed, only her hair got shorter, voice almost sounds similar to her own, and her growth in height of course. The moment Riyu talked, Kaoru had a quick recollection, there was a weird letter sent to her mailbox last week, which was the impetus for the search of that Wakizashi. Only now that Kaoru realised of who the sender was.  
"It's not that I chose the wrong time, I chose the perfect time. Katsura was with me, I 'asked' him to help me out. Of course, I didn't do nothing for the past week, I was trying to understand the system in the Shinsengumi. The time at which who does what. The weird thing was that, I never noticed your presence here," Kaoru explained while gripping her bamboo practice sword.

"Ahh~ That's because I'm lazy to do all the stuffs, I just stayed in the house… Though I get reprimanded by Hijikata-san because of that," Riyu said with a nervous laugh. There, Kaoru felt weird. Being in the Shinsengumi means you support the Government aka Bakufu. But why did she feel like Riyu wasn't in the Shinsengumi at all? It felt like, they were back in the olden days where they joke around and prank others.

"Don't worry dear sister, I'll help you find it. I'll give it when I find it," Riyu continued.

Though with that had happened yesterday, Kaoru immediately seek extra help from that silver perm guy. She find Riyu being too... normal after all these years. Kaoru let out a deep sigh and decided to go out. Cooping inside the house and get stressed over it is not good anyways. As she was strolling around, she saw Gintoki walking in front of her with Kagura and Shinpachi. She looked up to the sky and estimated the time, it's just past noon, isn't it too early to invade the quarters? Having nothing to do anyways, she trailed after them. And just like what she expected, they were then already in front of the gate of the Shinsengumi quarters.

Just when Kaoru was about to compliment the Yorozuya, she saw Gin turned back, "Maa~ I think we better turn down the offer. I refuse to go up against the Sadist Prince or the Mayo-freak, what's more, Gorilla," Kaoru was so shocked at that attitude of his that she slipped out from her hiding place. When Gintoki saw that, a small smirk crept onto his face, "Stalking is now what you do?"

"Kaoru!" Kagura shouted with a glee. "You are coming along with us?"

Kaoru got up from the fall and dust off any dirt on her clothing, "T-T-There's no choice eh, I shall tag along" After hearing that reply, Gintoki smirked a bit. Kagura was chirping here and there while Shinpachi was wondering whether they could finish the job without much ruckus.

Before they could mark their presence, two Shinsengumi members were bickering among each other but it was more like one of them was annoyed at the other who seemed to be bored or least entertained. He was also the one who saw them.

"Oh Danna~ A new lackey you got?" It was the Shinsengumi 1st Division's Captain, Okita Sougo.

When Kaoru heard that, her patience nearly snapped and smirked a bit, "You thought yourself as a lackey?"

"Only a lackey recognise another lackey," Kaoru continued without letting Okita to give a retort. After a few seconds, things finally got quieter and Gintoki and his gang immediately intruded the premises. Hijikata was about to lunge at the silver-perm head but Yamazaki beat him to it and managed to restrain Hijikata from doing so. When Hijikata finally calmed down, Yamazaki chased after the Yorozuya. Once he spotted them going towards the store which was quite strange to him. Even though these people are somehow 'related' to Riyu, but that couldn't lead them to the store... Unless..

"Kaoru-san?" Yamazaki uttered out which stunned Kaoru and the rest. Kaoru never ever once confronted with the Shinsengumi nor ever showed her face to them. She hadn't done anything yet to let her name spread out. So how did Yamazaki knew her name. Seeing Kaoru's response to the call, Yamazaki instantly knew that Kaoru is Riyu's older sister. He smiled and beckoned them to follow him. Of course, Kaoru and Gintoki just do whatever he said for now while Kagura was complaining how big the quarters are and wanted food as soon as they reach their destination. Shinpachi on the other hand couldn't help but to stare all around. They once did entered the Shinsengumi quarters where their members where down due to a so called Ghost Possession which turns out to be the work of a mosquito-like Amanto. But he never noticed this part of the area.

**o(=^_^=)o**

**After the 3rd Chapter, the reader shall be Kaoru. (eg: You kicked Gintoki right at his shin/ You went closer to Hijikata so that he could speak less louder...) **

**Any comments? Haha ^_^**

**-GinOkita96**


End file.
